tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Bertie
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Ringo Starr (UK/US) * George Carlin (US) |air date=20th November 1984 (UK) 23rd April 1987 (AUS) 12th March 1989 (US) 3rd July 1990 (JPN) 27th November 1991 (George Carlin US) 10th March 1998 (GER) 7th January 2008 (HUN) |previous episode=Thomas, Terence and the Snow/ Terence the Tractor |next episode=Tenders and Turntables }} Thomas and Bertie, retitled Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. Plot Thomas is waiting at a junction when a bus drives up alongside him. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift and tells Thomas that he has come to help his passengers today. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie. Bertie then challenges Thomas to a race. Their drivers agree and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. As it takes Thomas a while to build up speed, Bertie draws in front at the beginning of the race until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead. After that the road leaves the railway and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly and as he starts off again, he sees Bertie zooming over the bridge and retaking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Bertie continues on gleefully and Thomas now feels sure that he will lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. While crossing the river bridge, Thomas finds that he still has a chance to win seeing that Bertie is waiting on a traffic light. As Bertie starts again, Thomas reaches full speed and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they also give Bertie a big cheer. Bertie congratulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an aeroplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers do not like to be bounced like peas in a frying pan and the Fat Controller warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Although it does not seem likely the two will ever race again, secretly Thomas and Bertie would like to again some day. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Terence (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Dryaw * River Els * The Windmill * Terence's Field * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Knapford Bus Yard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Lower Arlesburgh Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Stock footage from Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Guard is used. * The shot of Thomas passing the windmill was featured in the show's original opening. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese PC game, Magical Adventure. * At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas' boiler is chipped. * When Thomas and Bertie are about to start their race, in the bottom left corner of the screen, a camera shadow can be seen. * Thomas has Percy's tired face mask on when he puffs into Elsbridge. * The narrator says "...the road left the railway..." but there is a road right next to Thomas. * The plane seen taking off as Thomas and his coaches leave Dryaw suddenly stops moving before they have passed the camera. * In a close-up of Bertie, he has no driver. * In the shot of Thomas racing past Lower Arlesburgh, the end of the set is visible in the background. Also, Thomas is on Toby's Branchline. * In the shot of Thomas entering the tunnel, in the top left corner, studio equipment can be seen. * Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. * In the restored version, studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar after the race. * In a close-up of Thomas, we can see a camera capture on his coupling. * The narrator says Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. * Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * A rare picture of Thomas passing Bertie on the Elsbridge Viaduct shows the end of the set on the far left. * When Thomas stops at Elsbridge, he passes the end of the platform, but when he is drinking water, he has moved backwards. * When people gather around Thomas and Bertie, there are a ton of people in front of Bertie, but in the next scene they are gone. * In the final scene, studio equipment can be seen in the top left corner. In Other Languges Home Media Releases UK * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * Thomas and the Breakdown Train and Other Stories * Bumper Special * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Playtime * My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures * Tomica World (VHS) * The Complete Series 1 * Thomas and Bertie (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Troublesome Trucks and 8 Other Stories US * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (Ringo Starr's narration) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Thomas' Trainyard Adventures * The Early Years (Ringo Starr's UK narration) * Engine Friends (Ringo Starr's narration) * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Best Tales on the Tracks * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 AUS * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Playtime * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with Thomas DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 4 * Best of Thomas * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * Keep It Up Thomas! * The Complete DVD Box 1 * Thomas and Bertie's Race * Magical Adventure PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection * Thomas, Terence and the Snow (DVD) FRA * The Magic of Sodor GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 2 * Thomas and the Guard and 4 Other Adventures * It's Great to be a Locomotive! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 SE * Thomas in Trouble (Swedish VHS/DVD) NL * The Great Race! (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NOR * Thomas-Festival (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) * Sports Special FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) DNK * Thomas in Trouble and Other Stories (Danish DVD) IND * Thomas and Bertie Adventures ITA * Trouble in Store HRV * Thomas and Brakesman ROM * Thomas and Percy (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 SVN * Thomas and Conductors (Slovenian DVD) GR * The Adventures of Thomas (VHS) MYS * Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Other Adventures * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (Taiwanese DVD) de:Bertie, der Bus es:La Gran Carrera de Thomas y Bertie pl:Tomek i Bercia he:תומס וברטי Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations